ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS4E13 Goodbye and Good Riddance
Plot Criminals dressed as bird have hijacked an airship and plan to use it to terrorize a city. One of them is fighting Wildvine. Wildvine knocks him down a level, where Gwen ties him up. Another one sets a bomb in the engine room, but Max stops him. Wildvine takes out the leader and throws the bomb away. He asks Max they're going to do next and Max says that summer is over. In the Rustbucket, Ben does not want to go to school. They get to Bellwood, Ben's town. Ben wants to quit school and join the police, but Max tells him to keep the Omnitrix a secret from everyone. Ben says that the only good thing about school is that Gwen isn't there. Max drops Ben off at his house, but leaves quickly when Ben's mom, Sandra, and dad, Carl, arrive. Ben and Gwen say goodbye and the Rustbucket drives away. Ben's parents notice the Omnitrix, but he lies about what it is. Sandra takes Ben to his room and tells him to clean it. He goes XLR8 and does this and several other chores. At dinner, he asks for a raise in his allowance, but Carl says that he also has to pick up after his dog. At school, Carl asks Ben if he wants to go to work with him, but Ben says no. In school, Ben overhears kids talking about his aliens. He sees JT and Cash bullying a kid and tries to stop them, but he gets a milkshake thrown at him. The bell rings and the bullies leave. In gym, everyone is picked for dodgeball except for Ben. The wall blows up and Vilgax drones enter. They locate the Omnitrix. The drones attack the kids. Ben runs off and turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead comes out. Cash and JT recognize him from the Little League World Series. Diamondhead fights the drones. He tells the students to leave and battles drones. On their way out, JT and Cash notice that Ben is missing. The drones chase Diamondhead through the school. He destroys several. More arrive. Max comes and blows one up. He says that he picked up a drone signal. Diamondhead turns back into Ben. The police arrive and Max says that Ben told him it was 'Bring Your Grandfather to School Day'. Ben tries to tell JT and Cash that he was Diamondhead, but Max stops him. Later, in the Rustbucket, Ben says that Max and Carl might get along better if Max had told Carl the truth. Max drops Ben off at home and gives him his box of souvenirs. Ben sees that someone is home. He invites Max in, but Max declines and drives off. Inside, Ben finds his house destroyed and Vilgax holding Carl hostage. Vilgax demands the Omnitrix. Ben moves to give it to him, but turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rescues Carl and says never to trust Vilgax. Carl is confused. Cannonbolt grabs him and rolls away, and Vilgax chases. Vilgax says that he sent the drones out as decoys and that he plans to destroy Bellwood. Drones arrive and attack Cannonbolt. He rolls away and the drone chase him. The house collapses on Vilgax. Carl blames Max, but Cannonbolt defends him. Carl says that Max never felt proud of him. Drones attack downtown Bellwood as Ben and Carl arrive. Max and Gwen are there too. Max gives Carl and Ben guns. They shoot down drones. Carl enjoys it but tells Max that nothing has changed. The police arrive and drones blow them up. Vilgax comes and Gwen casts a spell, collapsing the building he is on. Behind a car, JT and Cash watch the battle. Max gives Ben permission to transform and he goes XLR8. Cash and JT are shocked and XLR8 says that he's every alien hero. Max tells Carl to use a nearby float to run into drones. XLR8 and Gwen destroy drones as well. When all of the drones are gone, Vilgax attacks XLR8 and XLR8 fights him, being easily defeated. Carl gets an idea of how to defeat Vilgax and the Tennysons run off. XLR8 taunts Vilgax and Vilgax chases him underground. He emerges in the town's pipes. XLR8 drops from the ceiling. Carl opens a gas valve and ignites it. XLR8 takes Carl and runs. Vilgax and the underground blow up, and there are explosions all over town. On the surface, XLR8 sees JT and Cash and hangs them from a tree, revealing that it was him all along. Later, Carl and Max reconcile. At school, the kids finally respect Ben. He sits down and sees that Gwen now attends his school. Dr. Animo attacks the school and Ben activates the Omnitrix. Impact *Ben transforms into Wildvine, XLR8, Diamondhead, and Cannonbolt for the final time in Ben 10. *Sandra and Carl are introduced. Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Students *JT *Cash Murray *Ben's Teacher Villains *Terrorists *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax *Dr. Animo Aliens *Wildvine *XLR8 x2 *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt Trivia * This is the second non-canon episode of the show. The first is OSS2E4 Gwen 10. Despite that the movie is a finale to the Ben 10 series (but it takes place in an alternate reality) and the situation mentioned in an earlier sentence, it is still the last episode of the series or series finale officially, chronologically, and in Cartoon Network airing order. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes